


Is this our last dance?

by sweetaskaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing together, F/M, Sad Ending, my take on what should have happened in the 3x23 goodbye scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: “There’s still one thing I want to do before you leave”, she said and turned to put on a soft melody, “I want to dance with you.”





	Is this our last dance?

“I’ve loved fighting by your side… being there through all of it, the ups and downs, the particularly tough days,” he chuckled, “You know for a moment there I thought that maybe this was my place, my time…”, she nodded her head, “But I learned some troubling things today about the future… I need to go back”, he said with a broken voice and looked away for a second. “I can’t abandon the Legion or the world I swore to protect right when they need me most…” 

“I know you can’t. You wouldn’t be the man you are if you did… the man I admire so much.” She paused for a moment before adding, "I'm forever grateful for having you in my life, even if for a small period of time. Loving you and being loved by you was one of the most precious and amazing experiences I've ever had in my life. And I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what.” Kara took a deep breath, “You know, if I have one wish, just one, I would wish for our happy ending, but… we’re star-crossed lovers, after all, just like Romeo and Juliet.” 

"I wish I didn't have to leave you again, but maybe this isn’t the end. Our paths crossed twice already, who says we won’t be reunited in the future? Maybe this isn’t the right time or maybe we need to do things by ourselves before we can be together again.” 

Kara looked deep in his teary eyes and she could see the sadness on them. She had an idea, “How much time do you still have before the Legion leaves?” 

He frowned with her question, “One hour, why?” 

“Just follow me.” 

He did as she said and they landed on her rooftop, “What are we doing here?” 

“There’s still one thing I want to do before you leave”, she said and turned to put on a soft melody, “I want to dance with you.” 

Mon-El got closer to her and she took his hands and then like instinct, she put her other hand around his shoulder and he put his on her waist. They locked their eyes for a minute and Kara laid her head on his chest and he smelled her hair. He missed that scent a lot. 

A few drops of rain fell from the sky, but neither of them cared, all that mattered was each other’s presence. 

Kara knew if they stayed like that for far too long, the goodbye would be so much harder, but she would always feel guilty if she didn’t enjoy this last moment together. 

The song came to an end and Kara knew the time had come. They pulled apart slowly, not really wanting to let go, but knowing they had to. 

Kara got close to him again and touched his beard and kissed him before he was completely far away from her. She didn’t mean to and she knew she shouldn’t have done that, but she did it anyway. 

She didn’t realize they were both crying until she pressed her lips on his and tasted the salt of their tears. They gave into the kiss everything they were feeling. Seven months without him; seven years without her... it was too much. 

They rested their foreheads and said one last “I love you”, before losing each other again. They knew they wouldn’t lose each other forever and knew where the other would be, but that didn’t make it any less painful nor didn’t hurt any less. 

“Hey, before we leave I have to say how proud I am of you.” 

“You inspired me, Kara. You will always inspire me.” 

She had a bittersweet smile and unshed tears and so did he. They flew alongside one last time in their matching suits and Mon-El remembered everything that led to that moment and smiled at the girl next to him. 

Back in the DEO, they were saying goodbye to both Winn and Mon-El and it was super emotional and there wasn’t a single person with dry eyes. Kara hugged Winn one last time and moved to stand in front of Mon-El. She smiled through her tears and held him with all the strength she had, because she didn’t know when would be the next time she’d see him again. 

Kara stepped back to look at him. He was trying to give her necklace back to her but she didn’t let him, “I want you to have it. To keep you safe.” 

He had a knot on his throat when he said, “I’m so glad I got to see you again. This century will always be my happy place, no matter how far I go.” Mon-El took his ring off his finger and gave it to Kara, “It’s about time you had one of your own.” 

She looked up at him in surprise, “Thanks”, she smiled. “Wait, I have something else I have to give to you”, she said and gave him a copy of a photo they took when everyone was at the alien bar; it was her favorite picture of all times. “It’s just something for you to always remember your family.” That certainly made Mon-El’s heart ache. 

They said goodbye one last time and Kara watched with tears streaming down her face as two of the most important people in her life left their home.


End file.
